1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to identification-based modification of operational characteristics of portable electronic devices.
2. Background Information
With the continued proliferation of portable electronic devices, such as wireless mobile phones, personal digital assistants, hand-held computers, etc., into the marketplace, manufacturers of such devices are continually trying to differentiate themselves and their products from the rest of the industry. Similarly, as the number of users owning such portable electronic devices continues to grow, the perceived need for users to differentiate their respective devices from that of their friend's and/or coworker's is becoming more prevalent. In fact, to some users the portable electronic device has become a supplemental means of manifesting one's personality.
In an effort to both appease user demands and differentiate their products in the marketplace, manufacturers have begun to introduce various ways in which users may personalize, and thereby distinguish (whether functionally or aesthetically) their electronic devices from one another. For example, consumers are now able to purchase portable electronic devices in a variety of colors rather than the conventional black or gray, as well as being able to select from a large number of aftermarket interchangeable faceplates, each having it's own cosmetic (i.e. color and image) theme(s). Additionally, consumers are no longer limited to the audio and visual themes prepackaged with “off-the-shelf” wireless communication devices. More specifically, consumers are able to download new ring-tones (i.e. the audible and often musical sounds generated to indicate an incoming call) as well as customized screensavers and games from e.g. the Internet.
Although having the ability to personalize such electronic devices may be a selling point for individuals, it may not always be welcomed by businesses. For example, many businesses offer their employees use of portable electronic devices such as wireless mobile phones for business purposes. Whether authorized or not, many of these employees in turn choose to personalize the business-owned devices by e.g. downloading new ring-tones, screensavers and games. As such, certain businesses may wish to curtail the use of such customized electronic devices by employees, or to at least curtail certain electronic device functionalities such as game playing while the employees are at work.
Furthermore, since many small companies cannot afford to provide their employees with such portable electronic devices, individuals are often forced to use their own personalized devices at work as well as away from the office. In such cases it may be difficult to request that employees not customize their own electronic devices based on the wishes of the employer. Currently, there is no way for companies to restrict personal customized functions and features while at work while allowing such features/functions to be used outside of the office.
Conversely, businesses that offer employees use of portable electronic devices such as wireless mobile phones or PDAs, may wish to enable employee access to certain features/functionalities/data while the employee are at work, but further wish to disable such features/functionalities/data from the employee while the employee is away from work. Currently, there is no way for companies to restrict personal customized functions and features while at work while allowing such features/functions to be used outside of the office, nor is there a way for companies to allow access to business-specific functions and features while at work, while restricting use of such features/functions outside of the office.